


How are you doing?

by iceberry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceberry/pseuds/iceberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple question without a simple answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How are you doing?

“How are you doing?” Dean asks, and Sam almost answers, “I miss her.”

But he catches himself, realizes that of course his brother isn’t talking about Ruby, why would he?

Ruby, the demon, the traitor, the lying hell-bitch, the first person Sam has fully trusted and loved since Jess died. Oh, he wished he could hate her, hate her even half as much as he loathes himself, but no.

He clings onto that pathetic, foolish hope, that maybe somewhere beneath the megalomania and lies there was someone who actually gave a shit about him. And maybe she did, but he’d never  know now, because her meatsuit is rotting on the floor of an old chapel in Maryland, and she’s gone. Whatever made Ruby Ruby is gone, and gone for good.

So Sam looks down at the hex bags, then back up at Dean. He gives a half-smile, and a half-answer. No, he’s not having withdrawal. At least not from the blood.


End file.
